


Ice Ice Baby

by Chocolatpen



Series: Sendai Shooting [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatpen/pseuds/Chocolatpen
Summary: Sugawara Koushi, student council president, is ready to hunker down and focus on his SATs. Only Oikawa Tooru has always had a way of worming himself, and his drama, into Suga's life.In the same way, Akaashi Keiji becomes the unwitting blunt knife that frays away at the fabric of Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou's friendship.((This is a side story toTouchdown))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Sendai Shooting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764994
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> **This is a side story to[Touchdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785735/chapters/57138400) so please read that first :) **
> 
> Please take note of the tags: There are mentions of **infidelity and eating disorders** in this story, so please do not read if you are uncomfortable. Please stop at any time if you feel like you might get triggered. This work is not beta read, but I do try my best to edit my own work.
> 
> This takes place _during_ Touchdown, between the chapters 'The Big Game' and 'The Lunch Table'. Specifically, after Kuroo finds out that Bokuto has been lying to everyone, but long before the shooting happens.
> 
> I know I was supposed to write a Kuroaka installment, but this begged to be written. Think of it as a short interlude before I post the next one :) The next installment will definitely, 100% be a chaptered Kuroaka fic. I've started writing it already, and I just need to figure out a good title, so look forward to that!!
> 
> I'll leave everything else for the end A/N, so please do enjoy! <3

The day starts off like any other day.

Sugawara Koushi is stressed out of his mind, surviving on about two hours of sleep, and buried to his nose in a torturous mixture of college prep and student council work. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, and it’s nothing Suga can’t handle – not if he’s planning on getting into the ivy league college of choice.

To be honest, Suga is tired. He’s sure that almost any other senior who wants to get out of their small, claustrophobic town feels the same way, but the sheer stress that he’s going through day in and day out has him whittled down to the bone. The ongoing fight with Oikawa isn’t helping, either, and it’s really not Suga’s fault that Oikawa Tooru is as stubborn and prideful as a mule.

Suga is pulled out of deep concentration by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. It’s his lifeblood, now that he’s a senior and expected to submit college application form after college application form with no end in sight.

“Oh, Daichi,” Suga croons, sighing gratefully as he takes the venti-sized cold brew off his boyfriend’s hands. “You’re a Godsend.”

“You’re welcome,” Sawamura Daichi replies, grinning toothily before dipping down to peck Suga on the lips. Daichi is handsome, and thoughtful, and really just the perfect boyfriend all around. Suga doesn’t know what he did to deserve him.

As Suga sips happily on his drink, he turns his attention to the windows of the student council room. The other members like using this room for council work, but for now he’s alone and the only other sounds are the faint noises filtering in through the open glass panels.

  
The student council room overlooks the second parking lot and the big football field, and Suga can see the metal bleachers shining brightly under the early afternoon sunlight. He and Oikawa used to hang out there all the time. Everyone knew where to find them, especially after school, and they were scarcely alone once their popularity grew and Matsukawa and Hanamaki joined their friend group.

Since Suga’s anticlimactic departure, that same clique has changed stamping grounds; preferring to mingle out in the deserted backlot now that most of them have their drivers’ licenses. Suga drags his gaze over, a little scared of the envy that will surely burn in his stomach, and finds them all where he expected.

The four cars are parked in a loose circle, heads facing inwards without much care for the white paint lining the floor. Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji are sitting on the hood of Bokuto’s Audi SUV, the football player’s thick arm wrapped snugly around Akaashi’s twig-like waist.

Kuroo Tetsurou’s spanking new navy BMW convertible sits just a few feet away, the hockey captain himself leaning against it and gesturing to a bright head of blonde and another head of brown – Terushima Yuji and Futakuchi Kenji. They’re Kuroo’s top candidates for captainship the following year. Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei have joined in the conversation too, all snickers as they point towards Hanamaki’s sporty Jaguar.

Suga can just make out Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime in the front seats of Iwaizumi’s Mercedes. Both doors are left wide open, windows rolled down, and they seem to be staying further away from the crowd on purpose. Suga doesn’t need to guess to know that Oikawa is spinning some sort of crazy story to his boyfriend to pull the wool over his eyes.

Suga pities Iwaizumi, he does. It’s just not his place to interfere.

Besides, Suga doesn’t have the time nor the motivation to expose Oikawa as the cheating bastard he is. He has council work and college to think about, and it’s already taking up all of his energy to make sure that nothing gets in the way of a future that is sure to be bright. Or at least brighter than all the friends Suga has left behind – the friends who boast about their parents’ accomplishments and splash their parents’ money, the friends who make other students’ lives miserable because they, even under false notions of superiority, feel even more unhappy and uncertain in their own skin.

Suga will do better. He _has_ to do better, if only to prove to himself that he deserves more than just a life of following Oikawa Tooru around, and so buries himself back in his textbooks strewn haphazardly across his desk.

The next time Suga raises his head, the sun is low in the sky and casting an orange glaze over the horizon. Daichi is fast asleep on the couch, while Yamaguchi Tadashi is working diligently in his corner of the small lounge. Suga isn’t sure when Yamaguchi came in, but he does wave amicably at the student council treasurer as he picks up his half-finished drink and heads out for a quick walk to rest his eyes.

Of course, the walk doesn’t end up being just a walk because Suga isn’t destined for a peaceful life. He’s just turning around the corner to the vending machines when he spots the head of artfully styled brunette waves. The familiar sight is accompanied by a strong wave of dread, and as it washes over him, Suga distantly wonders if this is what is called a ‘conditioned response’.

“Yaho, Suga-chan!” Oikawa calls, and Suga almost turns around and heads straight back to the council room. He’s not a coward, though, so he doesn’t.

“Oikawa,” Suga nods, gnawing lightly on his straw. He surveys the empty corner, then Oikawa’s own lonesome self. “Where are those hyenas you call friends?”

  
“That’s so mean, Suga-chan, what if they hear you?” Oikawa shoots back, widening already wide brown eyes and pouting like a child. He’s holding a pair of neon green bottles by the neck, swinging them around and around like a sling toy.

“They’d just laugh,” Suga replies with a shrug, the straw slipping out from between his teeth. He’s not worried about Matsukawa or Hanamaki, and no one who actually knows Akaashi is afraid of him. “Anything else hyenas do?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says, and now the childish expression is wiped off his face. His new mask looks all too nonchalant, and although Suga can tell that there’s something beneath it, he can’t identify what it is. “They scavenge. Apparently, they don’t even leave bones behind.”

Suga feels his eyes narrow.

It’s almost an unconscious gesture, a change of expression he never allowed his brain to make. It makes Suga look calculative, like Oikawa does, but it’s something Suga has always avoided. Suga likes looking soft, approachable. It gets him things he wants easier than if he were as untouchable as Oikawa and his cronies, because Suga has never and will never be as crafty as Oikawa.

  
Good looks good on Suga the same way Bad looks good on Oikawa, only close proximity to Oikawa draws out the worst in Suga.

Oikawa has always had this effect on him, and Suga hates it. He doesn’t like feeling out of control of his own body.

“Thanks for the lesson, National Geographic,” Suga smiles, a little more rabid than he intended, and turns on his heel. He should have just left before, because Oikawa holds grudges forever and he’s only ever nasty to Suga now. “But I have more important things to get back to.”

“Yeah? Like your little loser friends in the council?” Oikawa snorts. His footsteps are fast, and Suga sighs deeply when he feels Oikawa throw a long, restrictive arm over his shoulders. Even now, in these circumstances, they fit together like puzzle pieces.

“…They’re not _losers_ , Oikawa. You’re not better than them.” Suga retorts, once he stops thinking about how their friendship used to be. Oikawa is walking now, almost dragging Suga along with him.

“You’re still such a hypocrite, Suga-chan,” Oikawa chuckles, his voice mockingly melodic. Suga bristles under his arm, rolling his eyes even though he knows he should be breaking out of his childhood friend’s grasp.

So maybe Suga has missed Oikawa, just a little.

They spent many, many years glued to each other, after all, and those bonds don’t just disappear even if it had been Suga who chose to throw away their friendship.

Oikawa kept Suga sharp. But now, Suga doesn’t have to always be treading quietly around his council friends. He doesn’t have to tip-toe around them the same way he does Oikawa, and it has made him soft.

It’s easy to say that Suga should have known better. Hindsight is always 20/20, and Oikawa always has something up his sleeve, some scheme or secret that could blow Suga’s entire understanding of the world to smithereens.

But in the present, there’s no little tingle in Suga’s gut that forewarns him of the absolute monster of a fracture that will appear in a friendship he’d previously considered unbreakable, no spider-sense that lifts the fine hair on his arms and advises him against following Oikawa into the deserted locker room.

Instead, there is just the warmth of talking – if not verbally sparring – with a boy he used to call his best friend, and then the soft sound of water splashing somewhere farther away.

Oikawa pulls ahead of Suga to sweep into a smaller room next to the showers. Much like a rooster, he announces his presence loudly and gets greeted by a pair of voices that sound more like they’re jeering than cheering.

Kuroo and Bokuto are sitting just inches apart in matching metal tubs. The tubs are deep enough that the boys are submerged till just above their shoulders; heads bobbing above an overflowing mix of water and ice.

Ice baths are have always been Kuroo and Bokuto’s favourite, especially when training is just starting to kick up a notch for their respective seasons. Both of their faces are flushed, so they must only have just started, and their eyes are bright as they trail towards Suga in curiosity.

“Suga! What a surprise,” Kuroo greets first, a toothy leer spreading across his lips. He wiggles his eyebrows and gestures towards his naked torso. “Here to appreciate the view?”

Beside Kuroo, Bokuto raises an arm above the water level to flex his biceps. “Yeah, Suga, you can be honest with us!”

“I have a boyfriend, you know,” Suga exhales shortly, even though he knows the declaration is useless. All of them already know that Suga and Daichi are together, and none of them particularly care.

  
Still, Suga allows his eyes to linger over Bokuto’s muscles. They really are huge. Suga would willingly bet that the football captain could crack open a watermelon with just the one arm.

It’s during this momentary distraction that Oikawa snatches Suga’s stale drink out of his hand and takes a long, drawn-out sip. The brunette almost immediately chokes, face scrunching up into something vaguely unattractive as he takes a seat on one of the wooden benches propped up against the wall. “Yuck! What even is that, Suga-chan? Drain water?”

“It’s a cold brew, you uncultured swine,” Suga snorts, taking back his drink before sitting down primly next to Oikawa. He takes a long swig of it, just to be petty. “Not everyone likes rotting their teeth.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes as he digs through his school bag. He’s set the energy drinks down by his hip, and Suga belatedly realizes that they’re for the rowdy pair in the tubs and not Oikawa himself.

“D’you think our dicks’ll fall off if we stay in here long enough?” Bokuto pipes up, his golden-brown eyes wide as peers through a little gap in the ice.

Kuroo gives it a half-second of thought, then nods his head. “Yeah, totally, dude.”

Suga purses his lips and turns his attention back to the brunette by his side.

Oikawa has already dragged his feet up onto the bench, knees drawn close to his chest as he holds a bag of Subway cookies in one hand and a paper napkin in the other. Oikawa has always liked sitting with his feet up, pressed close to his body, and it’s one of the things that hasn’t changed about him over the years.

Suga suckles on his straw, the dull taste of his Starbucks passing quickly through his mouth as he watches Oikawa take a bite out of his first cookie. The brunette chews on it for a moment, then, with eyes locked on Suga’s, spits the mess of saliva and sugar out onto the napkin.

Rinse and repeat.

“What happened to the binge eating?” Suga finally says, once Oikawa is down to his last cookie. _What a waste_.

“Eh, it was scarring up my esophagus or something,” Oikawa shrugs. He bites off another piece of cookie – his favourite, white chocolate macadamia – and actually swallows this time. Suga holds back on the sarcastic applause. “Besides, bulimia is so last year.”

Suga doesn’t mention the fact that he’s not there anymore, after every meal, to shove his hand down Oikawa’s throat and make him throw up. He’s always admired Oikawa’s close to nonexistent gag reflex.

  
“Try telling that to Akaashi,” Suga snorts, instead, and almost immediately regrets it.

Ice and water slosh noisily onto the floor as Bokuto pulls himself upright, hands white and clenched around the rim of his tub. There’s an indignant look on his face, as though he can’t imagine an Akaashi as imperfect as the rest of them. “What? No! ’Kaashi just knows what to do to keep himself in shape.”

“Yeah, sure,” Oikawa laughs, glancing towards Suga and then back at Bokuto. Both of them have witnessed enough of Akaashi’s purging sessions to identify the sound of his gagging out of a police line-up. Not to mention the perpetual dieting. How has Bokuto failed to realize that his own boyfriend has an eating disorder?

“Shut up, Oikawa,” Bokuto growls, glaring as he submerges himself back in his ice bath. Oikawa sticks out his tongue, presenting a ball of chewed-up cookie to the room.

“That’s nasty,” Kuroo wrinkles up his nose, although both he and Suga continue to watch Oikawa wipe the sad, dissolved remains away. “Remind me why I like kissing you?”

“You don’t,” Oikawa laughs. He makes a circle with his fingers and shakes his arm from side to side, expression smug. “I just give head that’s too good to resist.”

“Right,” Kuroo snickers, something dark and mischievous glinting in intelligent eyes. Oikawa obliges him, stretching out a slim, shaved leg and propping it atop the edge of the hockey captain’s tub. Kuroo’s smirk stretches even wider as he curls a pale hand around Oikawa’s ankle, the latter shuddering slightly at the chilly feeling of Kuroo’s pruning fingers on his skin.

Suga averts his gaze then, all too aware that he’d been staring. He sometimes wonders what his life would be like if he were more like Oikawa. If he had the confidence to put himself out there, even if it’s behind his boyfriend’s back.

  
But Suga could never do that to Daichi. The fantasy stops there, halted in its tracks and cut at the root before Suga’s traitorous mind can delve more into a life that simply cannot be.

Instead, Suga focuses his gaze on Bokuto – who is still pouting where he’s lying in his ice bath. “How are you so sure that Akaashi doesn’t purge, Bokuto?”

Suga hasn’t been close to either Bokuto or Akaashi for a while, now, but he can still tell how protective Bokuto is, even from a distance. Bokuto may bumble and bluster through the hallways, boasting and bragging exaggeratedly, but Akaashi is always the one he returns to.

Suga knows that Bokuto treasures Akaashi, in his own unique way. Setting aside the repeated infidelity, of course.

  
Although that seems more borne from bad company, rather than a personal problem.

“Akaashi tells me _everything_.” Bokuto grumbles. The water in his tub ripples as he crosses his arms over his chest, goosebumps rising along his tan skin. “And anyway, I’m telling you now that he doesn’t. So there.”

Suga’s eyebrows knit together in response to the perplexingly childish answer. He doesn’t get to say anything more, however, because Kuroo interrupts.

“You sure about that bro?” Kuroo turns in his tub, fingers still wrapped around Oikawa’s leg. His smirk has morphed into something smugger and more knowing. “I don’t think I can believe you anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto frowns, shifting so that his torso is twisted around towards his best friend. Kuroo has always known best how to get a rise out of Bokuto.

“Well,” Kuroo starts, licking his lips like he’s gearing up for a big reveal. “It’s just that Akaashi is still a virgin, so everything you’ve told me is a lie.”

Bokuto freezes in place. He’s so still, for a second, that Suga can even see the minuscule shivers traveling through his body. Then, Bokuto’s eyes narrow in a blazing glare. “You were talking to Akaashi?”

“Is that not allowed now?” Kuroo chortles heartily, but Bokuto’s expression doesn’t change. When Kuroo’s smile flattens too, Oikawa slips his leg out of the hockey captain’s grasp. “Wait, you’re being serious?”

“Kuroo, when did you talk to him?” Bokuto demands, and there’s something sharp about his tone. Suga stares. “Were you alone with him?”

“No!” Kuroo snaps back, now looking increasingly irritated as he runs a rough hand through his messy black hair. “What the fuck kind of question is that?”

Bokuto doesn’t look any happier, even though Suga knows that Kuroo’s given him the right answer. The football player stands, displacing a wave of numbingly cold water, and somehow, he’s still intimidating whilst wearing only a pair of tiny navy-blue boxer-briefs.

Kuroo looks up at Bokuto warily. “Bo, you-”

“You didn’t _do_ anything? You swear?” Bokuto enunciates, slowly and clearly enough that all three of them realize what he’s trying to say. Oikawa’s face is carefully blank, while the understanding in Kuroo’s eyes is quickly replaced with disbelief.

“You really think I would do that to you?” The hockey player scoffs, rising from his tub so that he can face Bokuto on equal grounds. Ice cubes slosh around their legs, and Suga wonders how they’re handling the frigid water so well. Kuroo jabs a finger into Bokuto’s well-built chest. “You really think Akaashi would do that to you?”

“You do it to Iwaizumi,” Bokuto replies, without a moment of hesitation, and slaps Kuroo’s hand away. “What makes this any different?”

Suga almost laughs at the incredulity of the situation. He’s almost enjoying himself too, because Bokuto definitely has a point – only Suga never expected Bokuto to doubt Kuroo that much. Leave it to a cheater to doubt even the closest of the people around them.

Kuroo hesitates, casting a glance back at Oikawa, and it’s all it takes for Bokuto to snap and step out of the bath. His expression is thunderous as he grabs his towel and makes his way towards the door.

“Fuck,” Kuroo swears, jumping out of his own tub to chase down his best friend. Although Suga doesn’t know if he can call them that anymore. “Bo, stop. Are you actually going to make a big deal out of-!”

Bokuto whirls around, faster than Suga expected, and shoves Kuroo backwards. Caught unawares, Kuroo fumbles and slips on the wet floor. Fortunately, he catches himself in time and glowers at Bokuto; now more angry than exasperated.

“Stay away from Akaashi.” Bokuto scowls, unphased by Kuroo’s warning glare. “He’s not any of your business.”

“And if I don’t want to?” Kuroo challenges. Thankfully, he has enough self-control not to shove Bokuto back. Neither Oikawa nor Suga are strong enough to stop them if a physical fight breaks out.

“Then I’ll kill you.” Bokuto’s lip curls, the words so soft Suga almost misses them. It makes a full-bodied shiver run down Suga’s spine, because he’s never heard Bokuto like this. He almost sounds unhinged, and the look in his eyes is frosty at best.

Maybe this is why Bokuto is so feared amongst their schoolmates. Maybe that look is all it took for Oikawa to realize how dangerous Bokuto truly is, even all the way back when they were still freshmen. Suga never really did find out what happened between Bokuto and Oikawa back then, either, and now his curiosity has been piqued.

For now, however, Suga realizes that he has never been on Bokuto’s bad side before, and he never really wants to be. Not after experiencing that little burst of emotion that is more threatening than Suga ever expected Bokuto to be.

Kuroo must notice this too, because he stills and searches Bokuto’s expression for any give. There’s none. Bokuto is serious, and nobody moves to stop the football captain from storming out and slamming the door behind him.

Kuroo sighs loudly, placing his hands on his hips as he turns to send them a hopeless look. Suga doesn’t know what to say, either, so he stays silent as he observes the way Oikawa’s Adam’s apple bobs nervously in his throat.

It’s a day like any other day, but the fight Suga witnesses leaves the first giant, jagged scar on Kuroo and Bokuto’s relationship.

And like any other badly sutured wound, it starts to fester.

{End}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support for Ice Ice Baby and the Sendai Shooting Series!! We have reached 396 Kudos on Touchdown, which I am super happy about!!
> 
> I really wanted to write this because I feel like Suga gets some of the most hate (second only to Bokuto) in Touchdown. For obvious reasons, HAHA but I still wanted to show a little bit of insight into what he's thinking and what kind of pressure he is under, whilst also delivering a scene that I feel is pivotal, and should explain some details that were included in Touchdown.
> 
> My activity will always be updated on my AO3 Profile, so do go check that out if you are wondering what I'm working on! Otherwise, you can always contact me on Tumblr. I love chatting with y'all <3
> 
> I hope you all liked this one-shot!! Please do leave some Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed it <3 You always help to brighten up my day (and my life too, who am I kidding teehee) :D


End file.
